The Magnus Bane Diaries
by Posessed-by-the-music
Summary: Alec comes to Magnus to ask to be made Immortal, but to warn his boyfriend of the dangers, Magnus tells Alec the story of Will Herondale and Tessa Gray through a series of diary entries. Sequel to Will's Sacrifice
1. Immortal Love

Alec walked into the Institute library where he knew Magnus would be waiting.

"Thanks for coming" he announced as he walked in. Magnus turned around from the window to look at him.

"You make it sound very formal; I thought you wanted to meet with me personally"

"I do"

"Then am I in trouble Alexander?"

"Magnus please, I told you not to call me that"

"Alec, what's the matter?"

"Sit down" he said, exhaling deeply, then walked to the love seat in the corner near the fireplace, Magnus sat down next to him.

"Are you ok Alec?"

"I'm fine, it's just…I want you to make me immortal"

"Alexander I…" seeing Alec's expression he corrected himself, "Alec, have you thought about this?"

"Yes I have, I've thought long and hard, and I know what I want, I want to spend eternity with you" he told him as he took Magnus' hands in his. Magnus sighed and then spoke.

"Very well, but let me tell you a story first, and if you still want me to make you immortal after, then I will"

"What's the story about?"

"If I told you, you might not want to hear it" Magnus told him, standing up

"Is it about Will?" Alec gasped

"Just let me tell you the story"

"Fine" Alec sat back into the love seat, crossed his arms over his chest, and listened to Magnus' story of immortal love.

"It all began the day William and Tessa came to me asking me to make them immortal" Magnus began.

"Will was a Shadowhunter right? That would make him a Silent Brother" Alec interrupted.

"Yes Will was a Shadowhunter and Tessa was a half warlock"

"But half warlocks…" Alec began, but then was cut off suddenly by Magnus putting a silence spell on his mouth.

"Alec please let me finish, will you be quiet?" Alec, not happy with what Magnus had done, nodded, and Magnus reluctantly took the gagging spell off him.

"Thank you. Now I had warned them previously about the dangers of immortality, but they insisted" Magnus shook his head disapprovingly

"What happened?"

"Well Tessa's spell worked fine, because of her warlock blood, but William…"

Alec could see that this was hurting Magnus, talking about it, he stood and took Magnus' hands in his.

"Its ok if you can't finish, I think I know what happened"

"No I want to finish, you have to hear this"

"Ok I'm listening" Alec told him. Magnus took a deep breath and continued.

"To go through with an immortality spell, you have to be physically and mentally ready for it, and William was not"

"Why not?"

"Because of the darkness inside of him, and because he was only half Nephilim"

"Half Nephilim? One of his parents was a mundane? But that's forbidden!"

"I know, and even though Nephilim blood is dominant, it still matters with an immortality spell"

"So he didn't become a Silent Brother?"

"No, he did not, at least not completely"

"Then what did he become?" Magnus didn't answer him, instead he put his hand inside his metallic red waistcoat and pulled out a fluffy fluoro green journal. It was an antique leather bound journal on the inside with a fluffy green cover on the outside. Alec tried to hold back his laughter.

"What is that?"

"It's my diary"

"You keep a diary?"

"Of course I do" Magnus almost looked offended

"And of course its fluoro green and fluffy"

Magnus flicked through some entries and came to the right page,

"Ah here we go" he said as he opened the page right up and turned it around so Alec could see it, he gave it to him.

"What is this?"

"I want you to read it"


	2. Dear Diary

Alec's eyes skimmed the words on the page in front of him, it was in a tight cursive handwriting, this must have been how Magnus wrote back then, Alec thought.

"Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"No, because I already know what happens, read it to yourself" Magnus told him, pulling a cigar out of his waistcoat pocket, Alec did a double take.

"You smoke?"

"I've always smoked, cigars that is, I would never smoke those horrible cancer sticks Mundanes consume"

"Isn't a cigar the same thing?"

"No because this is a magical cigar" he lights it with his finger, inhales, and puffs a small cloud of purple-greyish mist into Alec's face, causing him to cough.

"Oh Magnus that…smells like candy" Alec sputters, Magnus grins

"What is that?"

"Nothing that will kill me. Why are you so concerned that I smoke?"

"Because it's unhealthy, and unpleasant when I kiss you, and because I love you"

"Thank you for being concerned, I promise you that this wont harm me, but if it makes you feel better, I'll put it away" Magnus snapped his fingers and the cigar disappeared into thin air.

"Thanks" Alec looked back down at the diary

_Dear Diary, September 1878_

_Had a visit from Mr Herondale and Miss Gray this morning, they asked me, well more likely they begged me to make them immortal, I refused and they insisted._

_I never do anything for free, so with another generous payment made by Mr Herondale I went through with the ceremony._

Alec looked up from the page to Magnus's face, who was examining his nails.

"What's all this about a payment Will made to you, what payment?"

"It was more like a favour than a payment"

"I have a feeling it wasn't money, what was it?"

"I asked him to kiss me"

"_Kiss_ you? All the payments were a _kiss_? Every time?" Alec was green with jealously, his voice rose an octave per question.

"Yes. Alec dear, you don't need to be so jealous; Will is no longer with us"

"I'm glad" he muttered under his breath

"Alexander please read the rest of the entry" Magnus was almost losing his patience with Alec, he was so stubborn. Alec moaned and read the rest of it.

_I transformed Mr Herondale first. Miss Gray second. Immortality spells are never easy and often very draining for me so I took my time. I asked William to lie on my bed where I bound his wrists and ankles with rope… nothing sexual about this I can assure you._

_Anyway, for the ceremony I needed one pint of vampire blood, one of warlock blood, each given to me willingly by the way, I never do anything illegal, and each have to be drunk by the participant while I chant the spell._

_The blood of a lover also has to be taken; only a drop needs to be ingested, so William generously offered his blood for Miss Gray (one of the payments by the way was a few drops of his sweet Nephilim blood),and vice versa with Miss Gray, all without being asked, well except maybe William._

_Next I burned sage for cleansing after they had ingested all the blood and purified their bodies, and then I put them into a deep sleep._

"Sounds pretty simple, this spell, drinking the blood will be gross though" Alec said, looking up, speaking his thoughts out loud.

"It's not that simple, not for the one performing the spell"

"Well I'll have to make sure you have a lot of power bars beforehand, Is that it?"

"No there's more" Magnus told him, flicking over the page. Alec kept reading, the next part was about Will.

_Tessa wanted to stay by William's bed side but I refused, telling her he needed to rest completely so the transformation can take place. She was quite concerned about William's welfare but I told her the spell would work out better on her than on him because of her warlock blood._

_And then she begged me to turn her next._


	3. Alec's Choice

**Author's Note: hey guys, thanks for reading and loving my stories so far. Unfortunately this story was only meant to be a short one coz i didnt want to be too repetitive, thought it would bore you guys so i have decided to end this story with this chapter, hope u understand. On a positive note, i have included a spoiler of my next story at the end of the chapter. enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alec moved to the window seat and eagerly flicked through the fifth diary of Magnus'. He had gone through what had happened to Will and Tessa and was now onto more recent entries, the very entry he was reading now was dated last year.<p>

_Dear Diary December 2007_

_Held my monthly party tonight, all went well except an incident with one of my cocktails turning someone into a rat. Along with rat boy Clary Fray turned up, she is of course the daughter of Jocelyn Fairchild whom I had performed a forgetting spell on for almost the entirety of her young life, but that's not the important thing here, the issue is that a group of Shadowhunters also turned up at my party, one snarky blonde, a girl with long black hair and the prettiest sight I have seen in a long time. I thought it couldn't be, William Herondale couldn't possibly be alive, but then he spoke and I realised it wasn't him. This boy also had a way about him that wasn't William._

_He had the same black and blue eyes sure, but his manner, he was shy and awkward where William was over confident, and he was a gentleman, I very much hope I see him again._

Alec looked up at Magnus who had stopped pacing or fiddling and was watching Alec read his diary.

"This is about me"

"Yes"

"About the night you met me"

"Yes it is"

Alec smiled, a rare sight Magnus thought.

"Keep reading"

"There's more?"

"There's more"

Alec looked back down at the diary and flicked over the page, the next entry was about their midnight kiss.

_Dear Diary_

_Alec came over tonight, yes the boy from the party, his name is Alec. He claimed he was just walking in the neighbourhood but I knew he was here to see me. He told me he had never been kissed so I decided to grant him his wish, I kissed him._

_He seemed to enjoy it very much, so much so that he kissed me back, really passionate I must add, and he's an excellent kisser. We're going to start seeing each other._

Alec smirked and his cheeks flushed a healthy colour of red

"I'm a passionate kisser?"

"Yes you are" Magnus grinned and came and sat next to his boyfriend.

"And you called me a gentleman where Will was not, that's weird considering he came from the Victorian era"

"It is true"

"But a gentleman? I'm not a gentleman"

"I mean you're kind and caring and warm where William was not, he was cold and distant, you always put others before you, that's what I love about you" Magnus told him, leaning forward, he placed a kiss on Alec's warm lips, Alec reciprocated for a few seconds, then pulled back.

"I had a thought" Alec began

"This doesn't sound good" Magnus leaned back against the glass of the window.

"What if you became mortal, then we can be together like any… I was going to say normal, but what is normal? I guess I meant Mundane couple"

"But we are not a mundane couple"

"I know"

"But I cannot be made mortal, I am simply too old"

"What would happen if you did?"

"I would crumble into ashes" Magnus told him, Alec looked horrified

"See I couldn't do that to you"

"Are you telling the truth Magnus?"

"Of course, I wouldn't lie to you Alec darling"

"Good. Ok then I guess mortality is out of the question as well"

"Why do you want to change what we have?" Magnus asked, covering Alec's hands with his

"Because…I guess I didn't realise what we had, until now, and I want to be with you as long as possible"

"You will be" Magnus smiled just as the huge double doors to the library opened and in stepped a young woman with long chocolate brown curls.

"Ahh Tessa dear, I was wondering when we'd meet again"

"Hello Magnus" Tessa returned a smile.

"Tessa?" Alec asked and then looked at Magnus

"Alec, I would like you to meet Miss Tessa Gray, she's going to be your new tutor"


End file.
